HOUSE OF PAIN AND HAPPINEESS
by toriwillison33
Summary: EDDIE ,NINA AND THE ANUBIS GANG ARE BACK FOR ANOTHER YEAR. BUT EDDIES TWIN IS BACK TO AND THINGS TTAKE A WILD RIDE FROM THERE. WARNING: TOTALLY AWESOME! NEROME PAIRING LATER CHAPTERS


nina's pov house

OH! EDDIE I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GOING BACK"

"ME TOO"

'I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE EVERYYONE"

"YEAH SO I WONDER IF PATRICA AND FABIAN ARE STILL MARRIED"

"YEAH WE ARE"

"HEY GUYS!"

"SO HOW ARE YOU 2"

"GREAT YOU?"

"GOOD"

"KIDS?'

"THEY'RE GREAT"

"SO I GUESS YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT US"

"AAMBER ALFIE"

"HEY SO WHERES LYOD AND KT?"

I DON'T KNOW"

LYOEDS POV SCHOOL

LYODE WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"BECUASE I MADE A MISTAKE"

"SO. THERES NOTHING I HAVE TOSAY TO YOU"

"BUT I DO"

"LYOD WE'RRE GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE"

"NO WE'RE NOT"

"I TOLD YOU WE'RE DONE"

CLASS

EDDIES POV

"HEY KT"

"EDDIE"

"WHY ARE YOU SO MAD"

"YOUR BROTHER IS SUCH A GIANT ASS"

"WHAT HAPPEN?"

"HE KISSED PIPER"

"WHAT?"

"I HATE HIM"

"KT THERE YOU ARE"

"LEAVE ME ALONE"

"PLEASE LETS TALK ABOUT THIS"

'LYOD COME ON"

"PIPER" PATRICA SAYS EYEING HER SISTER.

"PATRICA"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS"

"PIPER GO AWAY"

"NO ILOVED YOU LYOD. BUT YOU CHOSE THE STUPID AMERICAN"

"SHE'S NOT STUPID"

KT STARTS CRYING HARD. I FEEL HER PAIN.

"EDDIE TAKE KT TO HER ROOM"

"OK COME ON KT"

"PIPER GO HOME." PATRICA SNEERS

"NO" PIPER RETORTS

HOUSE

"HEY YOU OK?'

'..."

"PLEASE TALK TO ME"

"I JUST CAN'T BELEIVE LYOD"

"DON'T WORRY THINGS WILL GET BETTER"

I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I LIKED HIM"

"PROBLEY BECAUSE HE LOOKS ALOT LIKE ME/ AND WE ACT THE SAME"

"YEAH BUT I NEVER FELT LIKE THIS. I THOUGHT HE LOVED ME. BUT HE LOVES PIPER"

"HEY I KNOW LYOD HE TALK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME HE WANTED TO ASK YOU SOEMTHING?"

'HAT?"

"HIS WORDS 'KT WILL YOU MARRY ME?' "

EDDIE?"

"NINA"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I-I UH"

'WHAT'S GOING ON" LYOD ASK COMMING INTO THE ROOM.

"EDDIE JUST ASKEED KTTO MARRY HIM"

"WHAT?! EDDIE HOW COULD YOU DO TAT TO ME"

"LYOD-"

"YOU KNEW I WANTED TO MARRY KT"

"I DIDN'T PROPOSE TO KT. I JUST TOL HER THAT YOU WERE GOING TO"

"KT?"

"HE'S RIGHT."

"I'M SORRY EDDIE"

"ME TO IT'S JUST WITH THE KIDS ANDALL I THINK WE MAY HAVE RUSHED THISS"

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA"

'I KNOW I JUST MISS THEM SO MUCH"

"THEY'RE 17 AND 15"

"I LOVE THEM"

'SO DO I NINA"

"NINA CAN I TALK TO"

"SURE LYOD"

NINA'S ROOM

"SO WHAT YOU WANT TO TLK ABOUT"

'KT"

"WHAT ARE HER"

"I WANT TO MARRY HER"

'ARE YOU READY FOR THAT"

"YES"

"IS SHE REAY"

"I DON'T KNOW"

"THEN WAIT. WAIT UNTILL OU KNOW THAT SHE'S READY"

"THANKS NINA" LYOD THEN KISSES NINA'S CHEEK. "I-IM SORRY"

'NO IT'S OK."

"I SHOULD LEAVE"

"BYE"

MORNING

HEY" PIPER SAYS TOK T.

"HELLO" KT SAYS BITTERLY

"LOOK KT.I'M SORRYABOUT YESTERDAY IT'S JUST THAT LYOD WAS MY FIRST BOYFRIEND AND MY LAST"

"SO YOU YELLED AT ME WHY?"

"I WAS MAD"

"OK I GUESS I FORGIVE YOU"

"HEY GUYS."

"HEY FABIAN. WHERE'S LYOD AND NINA?"

"NINA'S SICK AND LYOD WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING TO HER""WELL I HOPE HE'S COMMING"

NIAN'S POV

I HATE BEING SICK. THEN I CAN'T HELP OUT SIBUNA.

"HEY"

"HI LYOD'

"SO YOU'RE SICK"

"YEAH

"THAT'S BAD"

"YEAH."

"SO ABOUT YESTERDAY..."

"LYOD DON'T PUSH THAT DOWN YOUR THROAT. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU KISSED ME ON MY MOUTH-"

NO NO NO. WHY DID HE JUST KISS ME?

"I-I'M SO SO SORRY NINA"

"I CAN'T DO THIS"

"DO WHAT?"

"TELL YOU THE TRUTH"

COME ON NINA YOU CAN TELL ME"

""FINE. IT'S JUST THAT LAST YEAR WHEN WE WERE DATTING I KISSED EDDIE AND IT FELT DIFFERNT FROM YOURS."

"HOW DIFFERNT"

"WELL I LOVED YOIU BACK THEN. AND WHEN EDDIE KISSED ME IT FELT SPECIAL"

"WHAT ABOUT US"

"I DON'T KNOW I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU BUT I THINK THAT I LIKE YOU AGAIN"

"NINA DON'T YOU LOVE EDDIE?"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE"

LYODS POV

I KISS NINA'S LIPS. I REMEMBER ALL THE REASON'S WHY I LOVED HER. GOD CAN MY FEELINGS BE BACK FOR NINA? AS NINA PULL AWAY SHE GASPES OUT IN PAIN. "NINA?"

THEN SHE FAINTS.

2 HOURS LATER

"OW OW!"

I HEAR NINA'S CRIES OF PAIN. "NINA ARE YOU OK?"

"YEAH BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?"

"WELL YOU FAINTED SO I THOUGHT THAT I JUST WAIT FOR YOU HERE"

"THAT'S SWEET"

EDDIE: "HEY NINA ARE YOU IN THERE"

"YEAH EDDIE. JUST A MINUTE." WHISPERS "LYOD GET OUT OF MY BED"

EDDIE: "CAN I COME IN?"

"YEAH SURE"

"HEY SWEETIE"

"HEY"

"HI EDDIE"

"LYOD WHY WEREN'T YOU IN SCHOOL TODAY?"

"I HAD SOME THINGS TO DO"

"LIKE WHAT?"

"THAT DOEN'T MATTER" NINA SAYS COMING INTO THE CONVERSATION.

"IS THER SOMETHING I SHOULD KNOW?"

"JUST THAT I LOVE YOU...AND THAT... LYOD AND I KISSED"

"WHAT!"

"EDDIE I'M SO SORRY"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MY BROTHER"

"EDDIE I'M REALLY SORRY."

"NINA HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME"

"EDDIEI'M SO SORRY"

"NINA WE'RE OVER"

"EDDIE"


End file.
